icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adams Division
The NHL's Adams Division was formed in 1974 as part of the Prince of Wales Conference. The division existed for 19 seasons until 1993. It was named in honor of Charles Francis Adams, the founder of the Boston Bruins. It is the fore-runner of the NHL's Northeast Division. Division lineups 1974–1976 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *California Golden Seals *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1973–1974 season *The Adams Division is formed as a result of NHL realignment *The Boston Bruins, Buffalo Sabres, and Toronto Maple Leafs come from the Eastern Division *The California Golden Seals come from the Western Division 1976–1978 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Cleveland Barons *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1975–1976 season *The California Golden Seals moved to Richfield, Ohio to become the Cleveland Barons 1978–1979 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Minnesota North Stars *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1977–1978 season *The Cleveland Barons merge with the Minnesota North Stars. The merged franchise continues as the Minnesota North Stars, but leaves the Smythe Division to assume the Barons' place in the Adams Division. 1979–1981 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Minnesota North Stars *Quebec Nordiques *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1978–1979 season *The Quebec Nordiques were granted entry into the NHL from the World Hockey Association (WHA) 1981–1992 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Hartford Whalers *Montreal Canadiens *Quebec Nordiques Changes from the 1980–1981 season *The Minnesota North Stars and Toronto Maple Leafs move to the Norris Division *The Hartford Whalers and Montreal Canadiens move in from the Norris Division 1992–1993 *Boston Bruins *Buffalo Sabres *Hartford Whalers *Montreal Canadiens *Ottawa Senators *Quebec Nordiques Changes from the 1991–1992 season *The Ottawa Senators were added as an expansion team After the 1992–1993 season The league was reformatted into two conferences with two divisions each: *Eastern Conference **Atlantic Division **Northeast Division *Western Conference **Central Division **Pacific Division Regular season Division Champions *1975 - Buffalo Sabres (49–16–15, 113 pts) *1976 - Boston Bruins (48–15–17, 113 pts) *1977 - Boston Bruins (49–23–8, 106 pts) *1978 - Boston Bruins (51–18–11, 113 pts) *1979 - Boston Bruins (43–23–14, 100 pts) *1980 - Buffalo Sabres (47–17–16, 110 pts) *1981 - Buffalo Sabres (39–20–21, 99 pts) *1982 - Montreal Canadiens (46–17–17, 109 pts) *1983 - Boston Bruins (50–20–10, 110 pts) *1984 - Boston Bruins (49–25–6, 104 pts) *1985 - Montreal Canadiens (41–27–12, 94 pts) *1986 - Quebec Nordiques (43–31–6, 92 pts) *1987 - Hartford Whalers (43–30–7, 93 pts) *1988 - Montreal Canadiens (45–22–13, 103 pts) *1989 - Montreal Canadiens (53–18–9, 115 pts) *1990 - Boston Bruins (46–25–9, 101 pts) *1991 - Boston Bruins (44–24–12, 100 pts) *1992 - Montreal Canadiens (41–28–11, 93 pts) *1993 - Boston Bruins (51–26–7, 109 pts) Playoff Division Champions *1982 - Quebec Nordiques *1983 - Boston Bruins *1984 - Montreal Canadiens *1985 - Quebec Nordiques *1986 - Montreal Canadiens *1987 - Montreal Canadiens *1988 - Boston Bruins *1989 - Montreal Canadiens *1990 - Boston Bruins *1991 - Boston Bruins *1992 - Boston Bruins *1993 - Montreal Canadiens Stanley Cup Winners produced #1986 - Montreal Canadiens #1993 - Montreal Canadiens Adams Division Titles Won By Team See also *NHL Eastern Division *NHL Western Division *Norris Division *Patrick Division *Smythe Division *Atlantic Division (NHL) *Central Division (NHL) *Northeast Division (NHL) *Pacific Division (NHL) Category:NHL Divisions